User talk:Berrybrick
Welcome Hi, welcome to Brickipedia Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:RPGProfile page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cligra (Talk) 19:08, March 19, 2012 I'll see what I can do. -Cliggers Should I enable chat for ease of conversation? -Clig Either at Brickipedia Games Wiki:Games, or create a page for future games, either one would work (also, I've made you an Admin-hope you don't mind.) -Cligra Formatting Is it just me, or is the formatting on The Battle of Heartlake really weird? -Cligra All the Wikai sidebar stuff is at the bottom for me, and the comments aren't there. -Cligra * Same for me (but in Monobook)- means there's a big coding problem. Looking into it (I fixed the star template though) Nighthawk leader 00:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ** Fixed- was missing a at the bottom Nighthawk leader 00:24, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey BB! For the artciles, Can we have article comment at the bottom? 00:23, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Can't wait for this all to get more users :) 00:25, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi BerryBrick, I wanted to know how exactly does the Brickipedia games work (with the games featured and stuff)? -Power Jim (talk) 06:11, 3/22/2012 06:11, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Eh * was that welcome thing auto sent?? --JMS * Ok can you restore my marvel blog on here?? -- JMS Gamer of the Month? Should we? 23:44, March 23, 2012 (UTC) The Quest for Gold So could I create the next game? I have a really good idea called the quest for gold it's and indiana jones game, you try to guess where the gold artifact is hidden, you get one guess per day and there will be a different gold artifact every day, if you guess wrong 5 times you are eliminated or you can attack them so they loose health so what do you think? The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 22:32, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Template I created the template for The Battle of Heartlake the code is the name of the game check it out: I think it would be a great idea to do something like the Brickipedian of the month but instead of that we could do: *Brickipedian Gamer of The Month *Gamipedian of The Month *Brickster of The Month Studs So how do we earn studs by winning and what would we use them for? wow the studs could be used in one the games i'm proposing i'll post my idea on the game proposals Lets Do Some Role-Playing 18:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Krypton Sonset Hey Berrybrick I made 2 photos you could use for Krypton Sonset check em out: Berrybrick can i add my monster fighters RPG here?it's basically like my old blog post.ill explain if you haven't seen it.It's basically fighting against each other caculated by dice. Krypton SonSet Symbol I have made a better symbol for Krypton SonSet symbol hope you like i'm trying to get a symbol so I can create the template for Krypton Sonset Lets Do Some Role-Playing 20:11, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I also made this oneLets Do Some Role-Playing 20:17, April 10, 2012 (UTC) It's supposed to be like that :| Lets Do Some Role-Playing 20:20, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Games on here How do the different games work on the brickipedia games wikia?Scienceboy0 13:47, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Characters pages * Are there meant to be pages like this on the wiki? 23:50, April 12, 2012 (UTC) * I'm sorry if I made it, but I thought that since Battle of Heartlake had it, maybe Krypton SonSet should.Scienceboy0 23:58, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ** I thought there were meant to be pages like that, just wasn't sure :) So what should go on them? I'm happy help do some if needed 02:59, April 13, 2012 (UTC) *** It should have all of the info all of the other pages have. I was actually wondering If I could make some for other people. Can I? Scienceboy0 11:46, April 13, 2012 (UTC) The Battle of Heartlake Hey when will you do our team's attack on the battle of heartlake Lets Do Some Role-Playing 23:01, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Can you do my attack on tboh I posted it a week ago Regret? :/ -Cligra Big ? mark Do I just say who I want to attack? 12:54, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Sonofhades101 Health on RPG Profile * Hey, I've noticed the RPG Profiles have a health field, but noone changes it (and manually updating it all the time is a bit inconvenient). I could easily set it up to be automatic if you wanted, but you'd have to request the semantic extension be enabled on the wiki. Anyway, don't know if you're that worried about it, just letting you know the offer's there :) 01:26, April 28, 2012 (UTC) how? how do you choose a character? how do you start playing the game? -Coreadventurez 12:15, May 8, 2012 (UTC) can I? hey, can i make a game like this for my wiki? TBOH2 I made a symbol for TBOH 2 hope you like it. Help plz I got blocked in Brickipedia for no reason it says that your IP Addres has been used by GADIJA3 and I can't wright nothing to the admin in Brickipedia so I came here to see if you can help plz help me repeat I did not do nothing. 717dif 02:20, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Taylean-Sheldon-Link-Cooper2002 on Brickipedia is underage. He's 10 years old. If you don't believe me, Clone can probably get a screenshot. I just wanted to let you know, and I didn't feel like making it super-public. So let me get this straight Knight tells me Evanf told CzechMate himself that he is the cousin of Volcam who was a vandal. He was also that Steven guy. Evan vandalized every single page of my wiki with a very bad insult that I had to contact Wikia about. Please help. -CM4S I Would Like To Join Krypton SonSet As Catwoman. Is This Possible? Re: * Aww, I wanted to get a whole day to myself XD 22:39, June 28, 2012 (UTC) RfA * Hey, I was wondering whether I could possibly please request admin rights for this wiki? Basically, the only reason why I want the rights is to delete things like this which obviously don't belong on the wiki, and if you want, that's all I'll use the rights for. It just really bugs me seeing things like that on wikis I go to and I can't just hit delete on them, that's all. Anyway, totally ok if you don't want to give the rights away though too :) 11:33, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ** Oops, sorry, I guess I should have checked who the b'crat(s) was first :P Thanks for the vote though :) 22:54, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: JLA * Hey, yeah I've been looking at the page every so often to see how it's progressing ;) Everything looks great to me, I've read it through again, and I really can't see anything that needs changing or clarifying anywhere, except I'm a little unclear as to how the battle process is actually carried out- is it just a random number generated between the specified damage for the ability? But everything seems to be coming along well, probably the only way to really see how it works out and find any possible problems is to actually play it :) 10:59, August 4, 2012 (UTC) JLA Beta Sign-Up i saw your JLA Beta page and wondered if i could sign-up as the flash.the reason i think i could be a good candidate is because i have read the page twice,and i am a big fan of the justice league comics/TV adaptations,including super friends,justice league,justice league unlimited,batman TAS crossovers (jonah hex,zatanna just to name two) and more,and i am also a gamer. thank you for your time.Oh,also i have enough time to play. i have from 2:40 PM-ish to 9:30 PM to play unless it is holidays or a weekend where i might have from 5:00 AM to 10:30 PM. --wikan (i don't know how to make a sig and i don't really like mine) * Hey, just wondering if I'd be able to possibly play the JLA game, as Hawkman if that's ok. Umm.... reasons... I like games :P And I'm obviously not going to permanently disappear in the middle of the game (well I hope not anyway). Anyway, let me know if I need to put down more reason, etc :) Thanks, 23:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Comment bug? I can't seem to comment on either my I.P or my normal accoiunt, is this happening to you? 01:16, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Well... * This wiki's completely died :P Any chance of it being revived sometime in the future? 01:55, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ** I thought we might be seeing a TBOHL2 in the near future :P I'll try and get that Photoshop done as quickly as I can, but real-world stuff is really limiting the amount of free time I have right now. Hopefully, I'll be able to get it done by Monday or Tuesday UTC for you 00:48, September 28, 2012 (UTC) * I don't mean to be annoying about this, but would you mind just letting me know if anything does actually happen on this wiki (to save me from checking it every week or so?) :) 02:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC) * Hey, just wondering, have you considered maybe putting forward moving this to the new site and reviving it? I just thought it might help get users to stick with the new wiki, and it might get some more participation on the new wiki, but I didn't want to suggest anything on the admin wiki (it is your wiki after all :D) 09:20, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ----- * So, it looks like the sysadmins are a bit hesitant to make the games wiki on the new site, due to inactivity. Which is understandable since it did die out. So, this is just an idea for a new format: ** Have three classes of games- *** Featured games: These are the games that we ran here, one or maybe two running at a time- good quality, featured on the main page and have to go through a proposal system for approval. Also, that gifts feature can be used, where gifts are given for partipation in or being on a team which won a featured game. Maybe also have a gamerscore, where points are awarded for doing things in a featured game, I don't know *** Acceptable games: Games which anyone can make, and are about LEGO (obviously) and deemed to be of a suitable quality *** Unacceptable games: Sign-up only games, non-LEGO or bad quality. To be deleted in two days of creation if not made acceptable. ** Anyway, just an idea to get some activity up on the new wiki, but the choice is yours and I'm completely happy to go with whatever :) 08:02, March 20, 2013 (UTC) * Sounds good- I'll tell them I think we can pull it off (I really think we can), and I'll get to work on setting up the basic framework if it's created anytime soon 23:06, March 20, 2013 (UTC) * http://meta.brickimedia.org/wiki/User_talk:NightblazeSaber#Games Do you think Games would work as a collection of threads in the wikiforums? Or as a separate namespace on customs? 00:33, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Can i make an RPG can i make a Castle RPG? :|